It is customary to configure disposable soft drink cups so that each cup can be nested in a like cup beneath it in a stack. This greatly reduces the storage space for multiple cups. Such cups are rarely supplied with lids in place on the open mouth of the cups because this would preclude the cups being nested. Hence, the lids are usually supplied and stored in a container separate from the container for the cups. And, thus, the cups and lids must be handled separately and brought together for use.
In the prior art U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,420, granted Jan. 23, 2001 to G. E. Sarson et al. for “Disposable Cup With Spill Resistant Lid” proposes to configure the cup with an integral lid that can be folded between a raised position and a semi-closed position. The construction does not allow the cup opening to be fully and reliably closed.
P. S. Takacs in his U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,106, granted Sep. 14, 1993 for “Bottle Incorporating Cap Holder” proposed to store the cap for a bottle in a recess in the base of the bottle. Of course, such an arrangement is not nestable with other like bottles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,852 granted Apr. 11, 2000 to M. G. Evans et al. for “Hot Beverage Lid With Thermal Flex-Guards” proposed attaching the lid to flaps or a cylinder of heat insulating material at the wall of the cup. Again, if the cups are nested for storage the lid must be stored and handled separately.
There continues to be a need for a cup and lid combination in which these items can be stored together in a nested condition.